From Lilly To Backup
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: When she died, Lilly got a second chance... She reincarnated into a puppy... This puppy is Back-up and now she can watch over Veronica. A stupid idea I got...give it a chance?


**From Lilly to Backup**

Some people believe in reincarnation.

A life after the one we lived already.

Lilly died too young and she had not been a very good girl. She didn't have a choice for her reincarnation. They made her a puppy. A baby pit-bull. A male…

When she woke up, she was surrounded by other puppies. The first days were in kind of a blur until a blond girl came in with her father. She knew them. It was Keith and Veronica Mars. Veronica had short hair and when Lilly looked in her eyes, she saw something sad, broken. Something was missing too. Her smile wasn't here, the sparkle had left her eyes…

"Veronica honey, look well. I'm taking you a dog. I'm gone a lot for the job, your mother is not here anymore and with Lilly's death… I don't like knowing you alone. You choose it, I'll train it to defend and attack!" Keith said.

Veronica immediately stopped in front of Lilly (dog).

"I like this on dad. It's a male; he is going to be strong!" Veronica said, patting Lilly.

_"What? I am a male! How... Oh god!"_ Lilly thought while Keith called someone to buy her.

Later, they were in the small apartment and Lilly wondered why they were not in their house any more.

"So Veronica, how are you going to call him?"

"I think Backup will fit! After all, that's why you choose him right? He'll be my backup now that Lilly's gone."

_"That sounds good!"_ Lilly/Backup thought.

Veronica went to her room, Backup followed her and Keith smiled. Seeing that the puppy was trying to jump on the bed, Veronica helped him and started talking to him. She told him how things were with Lilly, then the brake up with Duncan, the murder, her dad run out of office, her mom leaving, Logan pushing the other against her, the rape… Lilly was very angry! Her best friend had been through so much in so little time! She promised herself that she was going to do what she can possibly do to help her getting through this. She cuddled against her best friend and heard her crying her name (Lilly) and felt heart broken. She wondered why people were so mean to her, and then she remembered that she wasn't an 09er, people had no reasons not to listen to Logan and Lilly knew why Logan was so mad at Veronica. It was still about the whole Yolanda thing.

"_Stupid boy's pride!"_ Lilly thought.

Being a dog was weird and Lilly was surprised when she liked the dog food immediately. Keith trained her and the dog she was in was now ready to take out anyone who would try to attack Veronica. She watched as Veronica went on stack out, investigating cheating husband, changed into a bitch, stood up for herself… She was proud of her, even more when she realised that her father has covered her murder and that Veronica was still investigating it.

Lilly liked being a dog, Veronica's dog, this way she could protect her every times. She tried giving her some clue about who killed her but every time something stopped her. She understood that she could only watch her, stand by and jump in to protect her without giving her clues.

She enjoyed Veronica's little run-in with Weevil. It was fun to witness who Veronica had become.

She hoped that she could give her old friend a clue, but she knew she couldn't, everytime, something stopped her. So she stood by and waited for the truth to come out. She wasn't mad when Veornica started dating Logan, but she knew it wouldn't last, they were just not meant to be. She was happy when she got back with Duncan, sad when he had to leave. Sad when Veronica got back with Logan just to get hurt all over again.

Then there was Piz and even though she didn't dislike him, she didn't like him either... But she stood by Veronica's side everytime she was needed. She was wondering when Veronica would get the guts to go looking for Duncan and live with him for good. Unfortunatly, there was nothing she could do about anything know, she couold just be there for her best friend.

Then came the time were Veronica got graduated form college et got the amazing chance to get a job at the FBI. She was shocked when she witnessed Veronica refusing the offer and telling her father she was planning on staying on the PI buisness. She knew thet Veronica was working on getting Duncan out of trouble and she just knew that she was going to manage to do it.

Two month later, Duncan and little Lily were back in Neptune. One month after that, Veronica and Duncan were back together. Six months later they were married.

Two months into the marriage, Back-up/Lily felt sick. She was old for a dog and just knew that one again, it was the end for her. She witnessed Veronica crying her once again.

When Lily woke up, she was in a very dark and closed place. When she looked around, she noticed that her belly was attached to the wall by a strange string. That's when she understood that she had became a baby. Suddenly she heard:

"Oh Veronica, i'm so happy abour this baby girl!" A male voice said.

"Me too Duncan, me too. Lilly junior is going to have a baby sister!"

Lilly recognized her brother and her best friend and she knew that she had the best reincarnation ever.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it. I know it's short. I wanted to make a long fanfiction out of this one but i changed my mind. if someone wants to take the idea and make it longer, feel welcome to do it._**

**_A little review?_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


End file.
